


Ogień w haftowanym kominku

by Filigranka



Series: Pięknych krain jest niemało, lecz najpiękniejsze z nich Vvardenfell [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, drama i przedramatyzowanie, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Elysana znajduje jeszcze moment, by napawać się tryumfem. Werbalnie, głównie, bo sytuacja polityczna i bo to mój fik. ;)





	Ogień w haftowanym kominku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drommer-om-Doden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drommer-om-Doden).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Огонь в вышитом камине](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785070) by [Drommer-om-Doden (Otta_Vinterskugge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Drommer-om-Doden)



> Dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu. Nie, trzy. Tekst na Kolo Fortuny, tekst, który chciałaby zadedykować Drommer-om-Doden, dziękując za trud wkładany w tłumaczenia moich fików (wiem, że to nie Helseth i Ilmeni, no ale cóż. wena wieje, kędy chce. Ilmeni z Helsethem też się dla Ciebie postaram!), i przy okazji tekst, którym znów wracam do mojego pierwszego fandomu i bawię się, teraz oby ciut lepiej, rzeczami, które już te dziesięć lat temu mnie fascynowały. Są dokładnie te same, bo moja podświadomość i upodobania nie drgnęły od czasu, gdy miałam pięć lat. Mam nadzieję, że teraz wrócę na dłużej, także dzięki rosyjskiemu fandomowi, który jest cudowny!
> 
> Poza tym - małe ja ma naprawdę trudny moment w życiu, emocjonalnie, obiektywnie i jeszcze, ekhm, czasowo, więc obawiam się, że rzecz jest może mniej dopracowana niż by być mogła. Ale z czasem jest u mnie obecnie tak, że autentycznie cudem (i to sprawionym przez katastrofę) jest, że daję to radę teraz wrzucić - nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się taki następny zdarzy.

Zima w tym roku była wyjątkowo długa i mroźna. Lasy pokrywające pagórki królestwa Wayrest nadal tonęły w namokłym, roztapiającym się za dnia i tężejącym nocami śniegu, chociaż Dzień Zmarłych minął już ponad tydzień temu.  
     Fatalny czas na ucieczki, nawet jeśli pochodziło się z królewskiego rodu, nawet jeśli jeszcze niedawno miało się tron w zasięgu palców. Ale Barenziah była opanowana, jak zwykle. Kiedy Helseth wrócił z zebrania Rady do komnat matki, zastał całą służbę w środku szybkiego, ale metodycznego pakowania, a samą królową skupioną na chowaniu prezentów od Eadwyre’a, tych, do których „miała jakiś sentyment”. Niekoniecznie były to prezenty najdroższe, ale Helseth nie miał prawa jej tego wypominać. W końcu to przez jego porażkę matkę stąd wyrzucano.  
     Matkę, jego, służbę i wszystkich sojuszników, którzy okażą się albo zbyt lojalni, albo zbyt skompromitowani, by przysiąc wierność Elysanie. Jej Wysokości Elysanie. Królowej Wayrest.  
     W zasadzie nie wiedział, czy jest wściekły – na siebie, na tych głupich, ślepych, szowinistycznych szlachetków – rozczarowany, zawstydzony, rozgoryczony... Czuł głównie zmęczenie i domyślał się, że wywołana nim obojętność wygląda z zewnątrz na chłodną kalkulację, obmyślanie następnych kroków. Miał nadzieję, że tak wygląda.  
     — Wracamy do Morrowind — oznajmiła Barenziah, najpogodniejszym na świecie tonem. — Tutejszy klimat zaczyna mi już nieco doskwierać.  
     Helseth powstrzymał słowa, że kompletnie zrujnowane przez piaskowe burze Vvardenfell raczej nie będzie lepsze dla jej starych kości. A nie sądził, że wuj jest tak nieroztropny, by pozwolić im pozostać na kontynencie.  
     — Twierdza Smutku jest piękna na wiosnę. — Matka ostrożnie zawinęła długi, srebrny wisior z szafirem w jedwabny materiał.  
     Prezent od ojca. Helseth musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, bo ścisnęło się mu serce. Od ojca, którego to przeklęte Morrowind zabiło. A teraz wracali tam, do tych zacofanych, zabobonnych, dzikich Dunmerów, Dunmerów, których zasłużenie zła reputacja właśnie pozbawiła go korony.  
     — Kiedy dojedziemy, tymbolowe drzewa powinny właśnie zaczynać kwitnienie. Pamiętasz je?  
     Helseth nie odpowiedział z obawy, że wymknie się mu coś w rodzaju „Morgiah twierdziła, że także Wyspy Summerset są przepiękne na wiosnę”. A wymknęłoby się mu całkiem bez sensu, bo pozycja Morgiah, chociaż całkiem dobra, daleka była od wszechwładzy i wątpliwe, by chciała ją narażać z powodu brata marnotrawnego. Matka, o, matka to co innego, tę przyjęłaby z otwartymi ramionami.  
     — Możesz nie pamiętać. Byłeś jeszcze dość młody. Jest coś konkretnego, jakiś drobiazg, który chciałbyś zabrać?  
     Zawsze to samo. Morrowind. Cyrodiil. A teraz Wayrest. Krzątanina sług, drobiazgi na podłodze, łożach, półkach, w kufrach, szelest składanych szat. Wymuszony spokój matki, jej napięty uśmiech – dremory wiedzą, dla ukojenia dzieci czy raczej służących – naokoło słabo skrywane napięcie, powietrze aż trzaskające od niepokoju.  
     Zawsze to samo. Helseth potrząsnął głową. Jakby był tak głupi, by się do czegoś przywiązywać. Nie miał, mawiano, serca dla własnej rodziny, a miałby trzymać w nim jakieś bambetle?  
     Chociaż, owszem, musiał przyznać, klimat i nastrój Cesarskiego Miasta odpowiadały mu bardziej niż Wayrest, a Wayrest znacznie, znacznie bardziej niż Morrowind. Matka powie, oczywiście, że to wielka prowincja, a nie królestewko. Ale czy kiedykolwiek Cesarzem został władca z tego teokratycznego zadupia na wschodzie?  
     Barenziah westchnęła. Zupełnie nie jak królowa, bardzo po matczynemu.  
     — Znacznie prościej przenosić przedmioty niż bliskich czy krajobrazy. Trzeba sobie czasem pozwolić na słabości.  
     — Może nie teraz.  
     Przegrana była chyba wystarczającym popisem. Słabości, a juści.  
     — Pójdę do Jej Wysokości. Pożegnać się. Pogratulować.  
     — Już ją poinformowałam. — Matka uśmiechnęła się tym dzielnym, podnoszącym na duchu uśmiechem. Jak w Cyrodiil. Jak w Morrowind. Jak zawsze.  
     — Jeśli wyjedziemy przed koronacją i spróbujemy uniknąć oficjalnego uznania wyboru, to jeszcze gotowa nas zabić nim dojedziemy do granicy. — Wzruszył ramionami; kilkoro sług widocznie stężało i Barenziah posłała mu surowe, napominające spojrzenie. — Wypada się pojawić.  
     — Nikt nie spróbuje mnie zabić — ogłosiła z niewzruszoną pewnością. — Nie, póki Cesarz żyje. I nie będziemy czekać do koronacji. Tutejsze zimy bardzo pogorszyły moje zdrowie. Potrzebuję cieplejszego, suchszego klimatu. Jak najszybciej. Zalecenie mojego lekarza. Nie mówiłam ci dotąd, żeby cię nie martwić. Miałeś ostatnio tyle na głowie... — zawiesiła głos, wyciągnęła dłoń w czułym geście do synowskiej twarzy.  
     Chwycił tę rękę i ucałował ceremonialnie, nim zdążyła go dotknąć.  
       
  
       
     Nie minął tydzień, a siedzieli w wiejskim dworku należącym do jednego ze wspierających Helsetha szlachciców. Dworek był wiejski, bo blisko granicy – i, jak podejrzewał książę, bo w ten sposób łatwiej było ukryć ich obecność, wycofać się z tego, tak teraz niezręcznego, sojuszu.  
     Nie miał żalu. Przegrał, więc go opuszczano. Nic innego nie oczekiwał. Nic innego nie byłoby właściwe.  
     Zapamiętał sobie ich twarze, nazwiska, ich słowa, oczywiście. Tak samo, jak tamte z Cesarskiego Miasta, jak tamte z Twierdzy Smutku. Skoro go nie zabili, to może jeszcze kiedyś przytrafi się okazja do zemsty. Nie z żalu, skądże. Po prostu nic innego nie byłoby właściwe.  
     Helseth siedział w niewielkim saloniku, pijąc flin – dla rozgrzewki – patrząc na powoli opadające płatki mokrego, ciężkiego śniegu i wodząc palcami po stronnicach Kazań Viveka. Roztropnym byłoby je sobie teraz powtórzyć. Ale nie potrafił się skupić na tym religijnym, zapętlonym bełkocie. Nigdy nie lubił Viveka, powiedział sobie, i nie, nie tylko ze względu na jego boską potęgę.  
     Prosił, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać, więc służący przebywali w swoim skrzydle. Matka odpoczywała na górze. Przez odpoczynek najprawdopodobniej rozumiała pisanie listów i korespondencyjne knucie intryg; właśnie to zawsze robiła podczas swoich popołudniowych sjest. Kobiecie, powtarzała, wypada okazywać nieco ceremonialnej delikatności, wyginać wdzięcznie szyję, pokazywać wnętrze nadgarstka, zaczesać włosy. A potem walnąć pięścią w stół, roztrzaskać talerz o podłogę, zażądać od mężczyzny, żeby natychmiast rzucił ci cały świat pod nogi.  
     W zasadzie i jej, i Morgiah ta metoda przyniosła spore zyski. Szkoda, że Helseth nie mógł się do niej...  
     I, poniekąd na jego szczęście, nie dokończył tej poniżającej, nawet mimo ironicznego uśmiechu, myśli. Nie dokończył, bo drzwi skrzypnęły, Helseth się obrócił akurat, by dostrzec żołnierzy królewskiej gwardii wchodzących do pokoju. Po cichu, bez szczęku broni, bez niszczenia sprzętów, więc książę tylko się uśmiechnął. Spokojny. Gościnny.  
     Kolejne szczęście, bo oto zza żołnierzy wyszła Jej Wysokość, ubrana w prosty, podróżny strój. Ciemnogranatowy, ze szkarłatnymi wytłoczeniami i złotym obramowaniem. Nie miała żadnej szaty wierzchniej ani śniegu we włosach, czyli najpewniej przeniosła się wprost z zamku.  
     Z jej zamku. Helseth zmusił wargi do jeszcze szerszego uśmiechu.  
       
  
       
     — Hrabia Ferrmi zdradził, więc?  
     Elysana sięgnęła po jabłko ze srebrnej patery. Zieloniutkie. Wielki rarytas o tej porze roku, zakonserwowany albo przeniesiony tutaj magią.  
     — Przeciwnie. Hrabia Ferrmi wykazał się wiernością względem swojej królowej i swojego kraju. Kto potrzebuje przyjaciół, kiedy można mieć poddanych? — Otaksowała owoc spojrzeniem; skórka trochę nienaturalnie żółta, raczej czarodziejsko zakonserwowane niż przeniesione. — Nie jesz? Ze strony własnej patery chyba nie obawiasz się trucizny?  
     — To nie moja patera. Nic tutaj nie jest moje, droga siostro. To raczej rodzaj prywatnej gospody.  
     Żadnych „Jej Wysokości”. Cóż, przyjdzie czas i na to, choćby w oficjalnej korespondencji. Elysana była cierpliwa.  
     — Nie zaproponujesz mi nic do picia?  
     Wstał – żołnierzy wyprosiła, służby, z oczywistych względów, nie wołali – przyniósł gąsiorek wina, wyjął kandyzowane owoce i ciastka z rzeźbionego kredensu. Wyglądał tak obojętnie, że przypominał dwemerski automat. Nerwy z ebonu, pomyślała z niechętnym podziwem, pewnie już kalkuluje, jakie będą jego pierwsze posunięcia w Morrowind, jak je uczyni własnym, jak zwycięży.  
     — Nadal nic nie jesz? Nawet dla towarzystwa? — Uniosła brwi. — Czy powinnam już wołać medyka? Trucizna była na skórce jabłka i przeniknęła przez moją skórę?  
     — Nie spodziewałem się gości. Ten posiłek przygotowano dla mnie. To raczej ja mam więc powody do niepokoju, skoro hrabia Ferrmi okazał się tak lojalnym poddanym. Powiedz, siostro, czy żołnierze przybyli tu, byś nie musiała mordować się z moim truchłem?  
     Elysana wydęła wargi:  
     — Dramat układasz. I to słaby.  
     Helseth już dawno uodpornił się na trucizny, stałym treningiem, przyjmowaniem małych dawek, przyzwyczajeniem organizmu. I wiedział, że ona wie. Na dworze Wayrest trudno było ukryć takie rzeczy. Elysana z kolei zażyła uniwersalną odtrutkę nim weszła do pokoju. Powinna starczyć na całą dobę, a była zdecydowanie mniej ostentacyjna niż amulety. Królowa lubiła myśleć, że ostentacja jest w elfim stylu.  
     — To ty zaczęłaś snuć jakieś niedorzeczności. Nawet największy z głupców nie otrułby cię praktycznie na oczach twoich żołnierzy. Choćby i uciekł, dokąd miałby się potem udać? Królobójcy nie są mile widziani nigdzie.  
     — Doprawdy? Miałam wrażenie, że w Morrowind całkiem dobrze mają się poplecznicy ostatniej rebelii.  
     — Powinnaś obciąć pensje swoim informatorom na wschodzie. Nikt z obecnych władz prowincji nie miał nic wspólnego z tamtymi... — zawahał się; na ułamek chwili ledwie, ale jednak — ...niefortunnymi wypadkami.  
     — Sam w to nie wierzysz.  
     — Masz szpiegów w mojej głowie? Ich też przepłacasz, droga siostro.  
     — Twój drogi wuj został królem po tym, jak rebelianci zabili twojego ojca. Nie potrzebuję szpiegów, by widzieć nie mniej niefortunne implikacje. Domyślać się twoich uczuć.  
     — I zapewne je przeszacowywać, jak to ludzie zwykli. — Nie jadł, ale po puchar sięgnął; naczynie nie pachniało winem, tylko flinem. Jak to Dunmer. — Mój ojciec był generałem. Umarł w boju. Trudno to nazwać niespodziewanym.  
     — Oczekiwałeś tego? Spiskowałeś i liczyłeś, niby? Może rzeczywiście kieruję podejrzenia w stronę niewłaściwej gałęzi rodziny...?  
     Przez chwilę sądziła, że puszczą mu nerwy. Uderzy ją, rzuci czymś, krzyknie. Liczyła na to nawet, gdzieś w głębi serca. Tak byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiej. Strażnicy by wbiegli, ona mogłaby okazać królewską łaskę, plotki rozeszłyby się po królestwie, ostatecznie niszcząc tym przybłędom wizerunek. Ale koniec końców nic się nie stało. Przeklęte opanowanie.  
     — Próbujesz mnie sprowokować — zaintonował niemal śpiewnie. — Taki był twój plan? Zginę, atakując cię, zabity przez twoich dzielnych obrońców?  
     — Dramat układasz. Znowu — prychnęła nonszalancko; w ciągu tych sekund udało się jej uwierzyć, że absolutnie nigdy niczego takiego nie kombinowała, toż toby bzdura była. — I to ze zwykłego żartu... Jednak cię boli. Zresztą — dodała, zaskakując samą siebie, i to dosyć delikatnie — na taką śmierć nigdy się nie jest przygotowanym. Nie da się.  
     Helseth skrzywił usta. Zaraz zanurzył je w pucharze, jakby ukrywając – a kiedy je podniósł, miał znacznie miększe rysy. Dawno nie widziała już u niego tej łagodności.  
     — Bardzo ci współczuję. Z powodu Eadwyre’a. Naprawdę. To był dobry człowiek. Bardzo o nas dbał, zawsze. — Zamrugał. — Żałuję jego śmierci. Chyba dotąd jakoś... nie było momentu. Ale przykro mi. Szczerze mi przykro.  
     Rzeczywiście, zdała sobie sprawę Elysana. Dotąd „nie było momentu”, żeby Helseth czy Barenziah złożyli jej jakieś normalne kondolencje. Na pogrzebie to raczej im składano – a składało, pewnie, całe Wayrest – poza pogrzebem rzucili się sobie politycznie do gardeł i nie rozmawiali właściwie wcale, raczej przesyłali sobie mniej bądź bardziej zawoalowane groźby lub propozycje. Przez pośredników zresztą.  
     W ogóle coś mało było tego czasu na żałobę. Ta konstatacja zatrzymała kobiecie w gardle jakieś odruchowe „za dobry dla wyrzutków” czy „co mnie to obchodzi”. To z kolei ją zirytowało – prawie jak słabość, prawie jak czułość, prawie jak... – ale chwila na ostrą ripostę minęła i czymś trzeba było pokryć milczenie. Jabłko, szczęśliwie, było teraz pod ręką – śmiech pod ręką był zaś zawsze.  
  
     Elysana sobie z nim pogrywała, tyle byłoby jasne nawet dla dziecka. Nie mogła wiedzieć, czy Llethan faktycznie miał jakiś udział w podburzeniu ludu przeciwko Imperium – w śmierci Symmachusa.  
     Elysana nie mogła wiedzieć choćby dlatego, że nigdy nic jej nie obchodziły dawne sprawy jakiejś zacofanej prowincji. A tamto wydarzyło się przecież jeszcze przed jej urodzeniem, nie miała szansy pamiętać choćby kuchennych plotek.  
     Elysana sobie pogrywała, ale Helseth, owszem, miał własne podejrzenia. Wiele też potrafił wyczytać z przemilczeń matki, jej uśmiechów, zawieszeń głosu, zmian intonacji. I jeśli miał rację, to jego prawuj zapłaci. Za wszystko. Bardzo dokładnie odmierzoną cenę. Jak to mawiają, tym, którzy odbierają, będzie odebrane.  
     — Tak schudłeś z tego żalu, że aż człowieka bierze ochota, żeby cię nakarmić. — Elysana wyjęła swój nożyk; pozłacany, z herbem rodowym matki. Podobno pamiątka. — Szkoda marnować. Jabłko jest przepyszne. Wysokiej klasy magiczna konserwacja. Hrabia Ferrmi jest nie tylko lojalnym poddanym, lecz i doskonałym gospodarzem. — Przekroiła owoc, wyciągnęła w jego stronę, a kiedy nawet nie wyciągnął palców, zacmokała z teatralną troską. — Mogę ugryźć kawałek z każdej połówki, jeśli sądzisz, że trucizna była na jednej stronie noża.  
     — Truciznę można nałożyć i na połowę jednej strony. Ale nie boję się ani twojej ręki, ani twoich żołnierzy. — Niemal wzruszył ramionami; niemal, bo w ten ponury, siąpiący mokrym śniegiem dzień ciężar bogatych szat wydawał się zbyt wielki.  
     Niemal też żałował swoich sprzed chwili kondolencji. Elysana zmiękła – to go zaskoczyło, bo liczył raczej na drwiny – i tej jej miękkości niepokojąco blisko było do współczucia. Helseth sobie nie współczuł. On, książę, syn oraz brat królowych, należący do rodziny sławnej w całym Cesarstwie – nie miałby czego sobie współczuć.  
     — Nie boimy się, nie boimy, ale jabłka jednak ani dotkniemy. — Królowa się roześmiała. — Wiele słów, nic z czynów. Cały ty.  
     — Nie jestem głodny. — Nie był. Miał za dużo teraz do przemyślenia, zaplanowania, zrobienia. — Nie jestem też twoim poddanym, żeby wykonywać rozkazy.  
     — A, no tak. Nie jesteś moim poddanym, więc musisz uciekać i chować się po przygranicznych dworkach, tak bardzo spętany paranoją, że nie potrafisz przełknąć ani kęsa...  
     — Teraz ty się bawisz w pretensjonalnego dramaturga.  
     — ...ale wiń tylko siebie. Gdyby nie ta twoja idiotyczna, bezsensowna ambicja mógłbyś zostać moim... doradcą. — Uśmiechnąłby się do aluzji w jej głosie, gdyby nie coś, co przemknęło Elysanie przez twarz, znów łagodząc jej rysy: nie tęsknota, nie głód, nie żal, tylko jakby: mgła. Burza piaskowa. — Nie musiałbyś opuszczać domu.  
       
  
       
     Miała wrażenie, że odetchnął głębiej przy słowie „dom”. Nie sarknął, raczej: prawie westchnął. Zaskoczyła go, to z pewnością. Małe tryumfy – też tryumfy.  
     — Znudziłabyś się mną w kwartał, gdyby nie moja ambicja — brzmiał niemal głucho.  
     — Porzuconych faworytów niekoniecznie się od razu usuwa... Na prowincję, mam na myśli.  
     — Oczywiście. Cóżby innego? — Drżenie klatki piersiowej, widoczne nawet z boku, spod warstw szat błyszczących od magii. Śmiech. — Wayrest to też nie takie znowu centrum świata. Ale rozumiem, że tak się wydaje, gdy się nie widziało wiele więcej.  
     — Bardzo uparcie walczyłeś o to nie centrum świata — sarknęła, ale bez żaru w złośliwości.  
     — Trzeba jakoś zabić czas przez te stulecia, które się ma przed sobą... — Upił kolejny łyk flinu, wystudiowanie swobodny. — Ludzie tego nie zrozumieją. Nawet Bretoni.  
     Jeśli czegoś zazdrościła tej przybłędzie i jej bachorom, to merowego długiego życia. Tego, jak mogli je lekceważyć, przepuszczać dni przez palce. Ale ten tutaj przegrał, przypomniała sobie, przegrał w cywilizowanym świecie. Może sobie wziąć jakiś zatęchły ciemnogród, gdzie szaroskórzy barbarzyńcy nadal stosowali niewolnictwo. Może żebrać łaski swoich krewnych, tych samych, do których dotąd nie chciał nawet wysyłać listów. To wszystko tylko podkreśli jego porażkę. W planach, blefach i sojuszach Elysana okazała się jeszcze lepsza. Najlepsza.  
     — Ach, tak właśnie. Czas.  
     Obeszła stół, przysiadła na poręczy Helsethowego szezlonga; mer się nie odsunął, przechylił tylko głowę, odsłonił szyję. Fioletowe żyły pod niebieską skórą. Elysana przejechała po nich palcami, nacisnęła lekko na grdykę. Drań był spokojny, nonszalancki nawet. Ale miał rację, za wcześnie było go zabijać.  
     Wsunęła palce w jego włosy, szarpnęła, zmusiła do odchylenia głowy. Zdążył jeszcze skrzywić wargi, nim go pocałowała – głęboko, brutalnie, kąsając. Zawsze ją dziwiło, że mroczne elfy miały identycznie czerwoną krew. Spodziewałby się człowiek, że pod tym błękitami jednak kryje się co innego.  
     — Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć — odsunęła się dosłownie o włos, tak, że nadal dzielili każdy oddech, każdą sylabę — że kiedy już wszystko przerżniesz... przegrasz i zrujnujesz nawet w tym wschodnim ciemnogrodzie i nawet twoi cię wyrzucą, kiedy zmarnujesz wszystkie kolejne szanse, o, wtedy chętnie przyjmę cię z powrotem w Wayrest.  
     Chwyciła jego wargę między zęby, tym razem delikatnie, zlizała krew. Przytuliła czoło do czoła, przeleciała opuszkami po jego małżowinach, trochę pieszcząc, trochę wykręcając.  
     — I na co ci było przycinać sobie te uszy?  
     Brzeg był jedną gładką, jasnobłękitną blizną. Magia mogła usunąć ślady po szyciu, ale nie samo zabliźnienie, przynajmniej nie bez ryzyka uszkodzenia słuchu. Tyle Elysana pamiętała z tej pomniejszej awantury, jaka wybuchła w domu, gdy Helseth postanowił się chirurgicznie uczłowieczyć. Jakby to mogło coś pomóc na jego szemrane pochodzenie.  
     Teraz Helseth zmilczał. Zamiast tego błądził dłońmi między sukniami Elysany, łagodnie, zmysłowo – i, uświadomiła sobie, właściwie rozbawiona, szukając amuletów, broni, pierścieni. Cóż, sama też jeszcze chwilę zamierzała spróbować ściągnąć mu ten słynny wszechpotężny pierścień z palca. Choćby po to, by się droczyć. Aczkolwiek skoro sam uważał, to nie było sensu próbować.  
     Jakieś odległe, dziecinne prawie wspomnienie zabawy wypłynęło jej spokojnym, sytym samym sobą uśmiechem na usta. Rozluźniła palce, zabrała zęby, przytuliła się prawie – i szepnęła mu do ucha, brudząc je jego własną krwią:  
     — Do zobaczenia, drogi bracie. Będę czekać. Zapewne niedługo.  
       
  
       
     Zamierzał zripostować, ale Elysana uniosła ostrzegawczo rękę. Przez chwilę myślał, że matka albo służba stoją pod drzwiami i dojdzie do zabawnego, malutkiego skandaliku – lecz nie, po prostu Jej Wysokość chciała mieć ostatnie słowo. Dobrze więc. Niedługo już, jeśli wszystko się uda, będzie ich dzielić cały kontynent. A Helseth będzie jeszcze składał kondolencje na Elysany pogrzebie, czas życia ludzi nie pozostawiał w tej kwestii wątpliwości.  
     — Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. — Kobieta wygładziła jakieś nieistniejące zmarszczki na sukni.  
     Przywołał na twarz najuprzejmiejszy ze swoich uśmiechów. I nawet nie kłamał, gdy stwierdzał z szarmanckim ukłonem:  
     — Ale chcę, droga siostro.  
       
  
       
     — Czego życzyła sobie Elysana?  
     Wieczorem matka była spokojna, ciepła i dzielna, jak zwykle. Odruchowo się przy niej prostowało plecy, wciągało brzuch i unosiło czoło. Bardzo przydatne, taka zewnętrzna duma.  
     I oczywiście od razu wiedziała o wizycie Elysany. Helseth nie musiał mówić ani słowa.  
     — Pożegnać się. Życzyć nam szczęścia. Przekląć. Zasmakować tryumfu. Nic, czym warto byłoby się przejmować.  
     — Nie przejmuję się. — Matka zabrzmiała prawie jak obrażona. — Nie tym przynajmniej. Raczej implikacjami.  
     — Mamy szpiega wśród bliskich współpracowników, bo przecież hrabia Ferrmi sam z siebie nie rzuciłby się do stóp królowej z informacją, że właśnie udzielił gościny jej chwilowo nie ulubionej części rodziny? Tym też nie warto się martwić. Nic nam nie zrobi, nie teraz.  
     — Nie powiedziałam, że się martwię. To raczej interesujące ćwiczenie intelektualne.  
     — Tu się zgadzam. — Wyprostował palce, aż trzasnęło w stawach. — Kogo podejrzewasz najbardziej? Ogólnie to wszystkich, wiadomo.  
     — Najbardziej podejrzewałabym ciebie, oczywiście, bo to jednak dziwne, że Elysana nie zechciała porozmawiać ze mną, tylko złożyć prywatną wizytę wygnanemu księciu o niepewnym statusie... Ale sądzę, że ona nie znosi nas ociupinkę za bardzo, żeby zaproponować ci układ, który nie uraziłby twojej ambicji. — Barenziah mówiła wesoło, w wyraźnie żartobliwej tonacji.  
     Co, oczywiście, bynajmniej nie oznaczało, że nie mówi prawdy czy żartuje. Raczej, że nie czuje żalu. Rozumie. Tak czy inaczej: popiera cię i wszystko naprawi, cośkolwiek zbroił. Jak zwykle. Tylko Helseth nie był już dzieckiem.  
     — Ja podejrzewałbym ciebie, choćby dlatego, że usunięcie mnie rękoma Elysany nie naruszyłoby twojej reputacji, a pozwoliło spokojnie zamieszkać u Morgiah. Ale nie marnuję sił na podejrzewanie tych, którzy są poza zasięgiem mojej władzy.  
     — Bardzo słusznie. — Oczy matki błyszczały figlarnie. — I rada jestem, że znajduję się poza zasięgiem twojej władzy. Bardzo rada.  
     Zastanowił się, czy mówiła poważnie, czy naprawdę sądziła, że gdyby mógł, to by ją – cokolwiek bądź – a zaraz potem, bawiąc się próżnymi hipotezami, czy faktycznie byłby w stanie.  
     — Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż słabość charakteru hrabiego czy szpiedzy Elysany — stwierdził na głos. — Tak jest zresztą nawet lepiej. Niech jej donoszą o naszych poczynaniach w Morrowind. Niech wie. Niech — się boi — wyciąga wnioski.  
     Wsadził dłoń, tę swoją dunmerską, siną, szarą, niebieską dłoń, dłoń popiołu i przekleństwa, dłoń obcego, do ognia w kominku i patrzył, jak płomienie bezsilnie liżą mu palce.


End file.
